


Deep: Clubbing

by siyeonslayer



Series: Deep [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Clubbing, F/F, Maybe bondage, One Night Stands, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Smut, lots of makeout, suayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyeonslayer/pseuds/siyeonslayer
Summary: Siyeon usually spends her weekends chilling at home, but her roommate Yoohyeon will bring her to a club.Hanging out wasn't a bad idea, right Siyeon?





	Deep: Clubbing

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW content and it's not the classic type (I believe)

The boosted and loud music was vibrating into Siyeon’s chest, the colored lights flashing on the bodies moving onto the dancefloor. She wasn’t the type to go clubbing, rather the one spending her Saturday night watching dramas or playing videogames, but Yoohyeon was particularly eager to make her go outside their flat; and now she was there, wearing a simple white button up shirt, with the first two holes undone, and black jeans, seated on some couch where a couple decide to take a seat next to her, devouring their faces and making Siyeon cringe a bit in discomfort by that sight.

The ice in her Blue Angel was by now melted, watering the alcohol in it; she just wanted to drink something, but she also had to keep her eyes open while her friend Yoohyeon left her for a bit to talk to a girl she probably already met before. Her friend motioned with her hand to reach her at the spot where she was talking with a red-haired girl, accompanied by a petite figure with purple hair. Siyeon saw how her friend was flirting with the one with the black button up shirt and the white tie, whose name was revealed to be Minji, so after a couple of taps on Yoohyeon’s shoulder they excused themselves, asking to wait a couple of moments since it wouldn’t take long.

“What are your plans Yooh?”

“Helping us to get laid: I know Minji from my course, and she brought a friend. Since we are two hot ladies looking for two hot ladies, you should thank me that I found the perfect combo!” replied the grey-haired girl, turning her face to Minji and waving at her, a sheepishly smile on her face, “Who said I want to get laid?”  
“I said it, you need it and you’ll thank me later.” Yoohyeon didn’t wait her friend’s reply, hooking her arm onto Siyeon’s and walking back to the other two girls. The brunette took a big sip of her cocktail, extending her hand to the purple-haired girl: “Hi, I’m Siyeon.”

“Bora, nice to meet you!” the touch of their palms made the brunette feel something in her stomach, and also the tight black dress wore by the other made the slightly tipsy Siyeon hold her breath, the mouth suddenly getting dry, realizing how alluring she looked. She didn’t realize she was actually checking her out, from her toned legs, to her firm ass covered by the black fabric, continuing up to her waist and grazing with her eyes her chest, the shoulders gleaming under the club’s lights, meeting her eyes and gulping after finding a smirk on Bora’s face.

They both looked at Yoohyeon and Minji, who were very invested in their conversation, with flirty touches on the arms, too absorbed in their world. It was when Siyeon met again Bora’s dark eyes that the latter talked: “Tell me, Siyeon, do you want to dance?” asked the smaller one, taking a step forward, “I’m not a very good dancer.” She laughed it off a bit, biting on her lower lip, “Don’t worry, I can teach you!” Bora started walking towards the crowded dancefloor, giving full view of her back to the other girl. Siyeon was following her, alcohol flooding into the brunette’s bloodstream, words coming out even before she could contemplate them, “How much do I have to pay for the first lesson?”

“You’re very cute, so it’s free, and if you’re a good student I might give you a _prize._”

«_Did she just wink at me? _» Who knows Siyeon, maybe it was your impression?

Bora let the music take control of her body, she was sensual without being vulgar, her movements fluid like the drink absorbed by Siyeon’s organs, lustful and mysterious like a black rose. She got closer to the dancer, moving along with her; their eyes interlocking, the blue, and now green, and now red light reflecting on their faces, making their gazes more cryptic. Their bodies getting slowly nearer, almost colliding: Siyeon’s drink was long gone, her hands reaching Bora’s waist, still dancing. The purple-haired girl didn’t mind, but instead brought her own hands up, resting them on the brunette’s shoulders, one moving the other’s hair back, the thumb stroking on her neck.

Probably because of the crowd, or maybe because she was feeling like melting into Bora’s gentle strokes, or also because the alcohol was making its course in her bloodstream, Siyeon put her forehead on the other girl’s, both dancing to the loud music coming from the speakers, one song mixed to the next one. Their noses were touching, light grazes of their lips, but neither taking the courage to do the first step; right when Siyeon leaned more, ready to make their mouths interlock, Bora turned her back, still dancing, holding the other’s hands and lacing their fingers.

Bora started grinding on the brunette’s body, grabbing her by the back of her neck, her breath hitting the slightly sweaty neck, sending chills down the dancer’s spine; Siyeon gave a slight peck on the girl’s jaw, adrenaline making her heartbeat increase its race after receiving in response a stroke on her cheek, the partner’s face turned on the right, allowing the taller to have full access to her dance partner’s lips: Bora was still grinding on her, feeling sparkles of excitement springing from her stomach, a smirk on her face as the other tried to kiss her another time, and even this time she played hard to get, making her kiss the corner of her mouth instead.

Suddenly, Bora faced Siyeon again, grabbing her by the collar of her blouse, their faces inches apart; the latter this time didn’t react, she was waiting for the dancer’s next move: she felt something humid passing on her lower lip, then a small bite, making the _victim_ of that charm melt. Siyeon held her by the waist again, keeping her close, their hips touching; the other’s arms laced behind her neck, keeping their foreheads attached, a peck on the brunette’s lips, and then one humid kiss following the other.

Siyeon parted her lips, the passion fulfilling their lungs, the tongues following a different pace from the music, the hunger getting stronger: she wanted more, she wanted to taste every small bit of her body, drinking the forbidden juice, making that petite woman hers, just for that night. Bora, on the other hand, didn’t mind the heated kisses left on her neck by the taller, her breath hitching at every small bite left on her clear skin.

The purple-haired woman grabbed Siyeon by the hair, bringing her lips back on hers and devouring them like the most succulent fruit on the planet: “Take me to your house, I don’t think I can hold myself any longer if you continue like this.” She told to the other’s ear, licking and nibbling on it after pronouncing those words, proving the urgency of a _deeper _touch.

Siyeon clumsily opened the door of her apartment, pulling Bora in, closing the door and pushing the guest against it, her hands grabbing her face as kisses full of desire left the purple-haired woman breathless; as Siyeon was leaving humid kisses on Bora’s neck, her hands were wandering on her body, slightly caressing her breasts, going down on her waist, repeatedly up and down on her figure. The guest’s hand tucking in the brunette’s locks of hair, breath cut short, the other’s tongue licking on her pure skin, nibbling and sucking on it, leaving purple marks on her trail of kisses.

It was when Siyeon’s hands grabbed Bora by her ass that she pushed the taller away, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt and making their lips crush, tongues wrestling again in their mouths, hands exploring their bodies; the purple-haired woman’s hands were scratching the other’s neck, thrilled to feel more of her skin, trying to push the white fabric away from her shoulders, ending in hungrily unbuttoning it, her torso showing just a white bra.

Their walk to Siyeon’s bedroom was a repeated push and pull, a mess between languid kisses and hitting the furniture on their way. Bora kept sucking on the taller’s lower lip, struggling in taking off her high heels, kicking them far away, it didn’t matter where they landed. She then jumped on the brunette, legs crossed behind the girl’s back, the hem of her dress climbing up, the heated point on Siyeon’s abdomen, only her lacy panties didn’t allow a more direct contact, the temperature raising more and more, the desire quickly taking control of their minds.

Siyeon entered the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the king size bed with Bora still between her arms, now seated on her lap; the hunger in the purple-haired was so strong that she started nibbling aggressively on the other’s neck, making her whimper in pain: “Slow down, you’re hurting me more than you should.” Said Siyeon, grabbing with her left hand her partner’s face, squeezing her cheeks, while the other hand was climbing up her naked legs, arriving below the hem of the dress, nails digging in the dancer’s ass-cheek. The sight of Bora throwing her head back, eyes closed, and her torso getting near her face made the college student go in ecstasy: “Punish me, _mistress_.” Those whispered words, being called mistress, made Siyeon turn tables: she quickly unzipped Bora’s dress, tossing it away and leaving her with a black lacy bra matching the panties; with a push of her hips, she brought the other woman below her, intertwining their fingers while pinning them above the purple-haired’s head. “I’m such a bad girl.”

“You are, you hurt my neck.” She had her legs on the dancer’s sides, starting to suck the crook of her neck, leaving more marks on her diaphanous skin, her back arching up while she tuned her head to leave more room to Siyeon’s heated kisses, her legs tightening, trying to give peace to the pulsing feeling between her legs. The brunette felt movement below her: it made her smirk, realizing how needy that woman was in that moment. She took off the belt in her jeans and restrained the other’s wrists, tying it on the headboard: “Stop moving your legs, or I’m punishing you.”

“Make me suffer.”

“Kinky or vanilla?”

“Kinky.” Replied the purple-haired woman, the husky voice sending chills down the brunette’s spyne.

Siyeon stood up, walking around and lighting up some aromatic candles, _just to give a bit of atmosphere_ she thought, while Bora’s whines were the perfect interlude to her senses, watching her trying to thrust the bulge of nerves against the fabric.

The college student slapped the dancer’s thigh leaving a red mark on her skin, “Don’t you dare.” She then reached a chest of drawers, opening the third one and picking a choker and a horsewhip, “Do you already have a safe word?”

“S-Siyeon, p-please” Siyeon took a seat on the edge of the bed, next to Bora, hitting the woman’s thigh with the whip, hearing her breath breaking and a moan escaping her lips, “Safe word first.”

“Orange.” Siyeon, still with her open shirt on, climbed back on the dancer, putting the choker on her neck and tightening it a bit, “And _orange_ be it. Is it loose enough to not suffocate?”

“It’s perfect.” Bora threw her head back, her eyes closed as the brunette’s nose was grazing on her jaw, the warm breath tickling the space between her breasts; “The rules are easy: if I hear you moan without my permission, I will use the horsewhip on your perfect ass. I’ll give you the best punishment of your life.”

“Shut the fuck up and put that tongue in use.” A warm and painful mark was now on her left butt-cheek, her lungs gaping air, the lack of oxygen making her feel more needy, “I make the rules, miss.” Their eyes interlocked, lust in the dancer’s eyes as she bit her lower lip, thinking that for once she was being dominated and not the dominator.

Siyeon’s short nails were leaving light-red marks on the dancer’s toned abdomen, digging deeper in her skin as her hands reached the hem of the panties, _Make me suffer_ was the mantra in the student’s mind: she kept teasing Bora sliding in the soaked fabric, tickling the pulsing bulge of nerves; she took out the wet hand, taking that bit of a taste and watching the needy woman below her bringing up her hips, obtaining another whip on her ass and a groan, the pleasurable pain and the lightheaded feeling amplifying every sensation her skin and her eyes sent in. The smell of red roses from the aromatic candles filling her lungs made her think of a bed full of petals painted in the color of passion, the same shade of the marks left by her mistress.

Siyeon’s fingers were teasing the soaked wet folds through the fabric, “Don’t moan. Be a good girl,” Bora was biting on her lower lip, looking at the other woman and noticing just in that moment how cryptic she actually looked, how her eyes were tender and at the same time full of lust while she was hungrily licking her own lips, “- and I will taste you.” A few moments later the dancer’s panties were soon on the floor, her wet folds getting in contact with Siyeon’s aroused breath sent chills on her whole body. A finger in, the walls tightening around it; Bora bit more on her lip, the choker making the deglutition harder; Siyeon started moving it steadily, watching the partner struggling in holding the sound that was pure music to her ears, sliding another finger in and seeing how the purple-haired woman arched her back, unable to set her hands free, tightening the grip of the fingers on the belt.

While her fingers were working, the student teased Bora’s clit with her tongue, licking and sucking on it while the nectar of the gods was coming out, feeding her hunger with that silent orgasm. Siyeon pulled the fingers out, now the tongue taking their place, the struggle in Bora’s self-control was getting out of hand, she wanted to scream the brunette’s name, but only when she was closer to burst out the student stopped working below, climbing up to leave a languid kiss on her mouth and bringing those soaked wet fingers near her face, passing them on the other’s lips: she silently invited her to taste her own arousal, and invite that Bora took with a blink of the eye, sucking on those fingers and twisting the tongue around them, keeping her eyes fixated into the now more-lustful-than-tender gaze of Siyeon.

The brunette whispered in her ear: “Now you are allowed to moan, and scream my name, what I’ve done so far is just the beginning.”


End file.
